Les tribulations Hermioniques
by Nekodesu
Summary: Vacances de Noël de quatrième année. Hermione Granger entre Viktor Krum, Harry et Ron. Dinde aux marrons et brouillons sentimentaux.
1. Crèmes Canaris et Colère

**Résumé :** Nous nous retrouvons pendant les vacances de Noël lors de la quatrième année de nos trois compères. Disons que si vous êtes pointilleux et que vous cherchez des repères vous en trouverez dans le chapitre vingt-trois du tome quatre 'Le Bal de Noël'. Le point de vue adopté ici est celui d'Hermione.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K.Rowling cela va de soi.

**Note :** Il y a dans cet OS, un petit défi issu d'une nuit d'insomnie avec une autre auteur de fanfics de ce site (pour les curieux encore et toujours, elle répond au nom de Pit' et son ID est le 807398 ). Le défi en question est le 'No-Choice-Object'. Prenez un objet saugrenu, prenez une fic et touillez bien le tout et vous avez donc le NCO. Je vous laisse donc le soin de le retrouver si cela vous tente (_Et, non, non, y a rien à gagner n'insistez pas :-P )._

**Note 2 le retour :** _(Et oui encore une) _Cette fic était déstinée à n'être qu'un simple OS mais comme je n'arrêtais pas de la remodeler toutes les 10 minutes, j'ai donc décidé de poster la première partie. En me disant _'Hop, c'est bon, hors de vue, pas touche!'_. Je vais donc pouvoir m'attaquer plus librement à cette deuxième partie.  
_****__  
_

**Les tribulations Hermioniques**

**_  
_**

**__****  
**

_******Chapitre 1 – Crèmes Canaris et Colère**_

Hermione montait les marches d'un pas lourd tout en fulminant et en jetant des regards noirs à qui osait la croiser malencontreusement dans l'escalier.

'_- Non mais vraiment ! Non mais vraiment !' _insistait-elle le visage déformé par la colère.

Tout son corps tremblait de rage. Elle respirait précipitamment, les joues empourprées, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son dortoir.

'_- Non mais DE QUOI JE ME MELE ?' _ venait-elle alors de crier à la porte de sa chambre une fois que celle-ci ait été claqué.

Elle se retourna alors brusquement et découvrit le visage interloqué et interdit des ses trois autres cohabitantes de chambre qui ne se risquaient plus à dire un seul mot. Elles avaient cessé toutes actions et regardaient à présent Hermione avec un mélange de surprise et de crainte.

Hermione sans s'en soucier davantage alla s'asseoir bruyamment sur son lit, les bras croisés, le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés. Elle regarda alors ses trois camarades qui continuaient à la dévisager fixement.

'_- QUOI ?_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

'_- Allez, Hermione, dis-le nous ! Avec qui tu vas au bal ?' _

Ron regardait Hermione par dessus la dizaine de livre que cette dernière avait empilé sur la table de la bibliothèque. Elle lisait avec attention une sorte de vieux grimoire sur lequel était écrit en lettres effacées _'Les Oeufs et leurs pouvoirs magiques : péripéties d'expériences gélatineuses'_ _d' Herbert Littlespoon._ Hermione poussa un soupir derrière son livre, arrêta sa lecture et posa l'ouvrage grand ouvert sur la table. Ce changement inattendu de la part de la jeune fille permit à Harry de stopper sa recherche et il profita de l'occasion pour faire une pause. Elle regarda Ron et Harry, tous deux assis en face d'elle, avec l'air résigné puis sourit malicieusement.

'_- Je ne vous le dirai que lorsque vous aurez participé activement à la S.A.L.E !'_

Ron et Harry se regardèrent et firent une moue qui en disait long. Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis se renfrogna exaspéré. Elle alla de nouveau se cacher derrière son livre et se félicita au passage de cette réponse en souriant. Elle jeta alors un regard sur la droite et observa discrètement en direction de l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de la Bulgarie, Viktor Krum. Geste que ne pouvait voir les deux garçons coupables de l'autre côté du livre. L'élève de Durmstrang était assis deux tables plus loin et lisait un épais livret qui semblait sur le point de tomber en poussière. Hermione se demandait s'il pouvait entendre ce que le trio pouvait se dire et ce qu'il pouvait en penser, mais il ne sembla pas se détourner de sa lecture et elle se remit donc à lire.

Depuis le début des vacances de Noël Ron ne cessait inlassablement de questionner Hermione sur l'identité de son cavalier mystérieux. Il espérait qu'elle finisse par leur dire par maladresse ou ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix. Mais elle se bornait à l'idée de ne rien leur dévoiler pour ne pas qu'ils se moquent d'elle. Visiblement la réponse donnée ne leur suffisait pas et surtout au grand désespoir de Ron qui s'était mis alors en tête de démasquer l'inconnu en question.

Au dehors, la neige tombait abondamment. Les trois amis passaient le plus clair de leur temps depuis le début des vacances à la bibliothèque cherchant des indices afin d'aider Harry dans sa deuxième tâche. Hermione à force de persuasion avait réussit à convaincre qu'il était plus utile de travailler sur l'œuf plutôt que d'attraper un rhume en faisant des batailles de neige avant le réveillon - non sans que ses deux camarades aient auparavant protesté corps et âmes que Madame Pomfresh détenait des potions miraculeuses pour cet effet. Tous trois se retrouvaient donc après l'heure du déjeuner afin de consulter manuscrits, grimoires et manuels dans l'espoir de percer le mystère de l'œuf. Ce qui permettait à Hermione de pouvoir retrouver Viktor Krum en toute légitimité et de l'observer comme il en avait fait pour elle. C'était là un juste retour des choses.

'_- Oh, mais tu vois ce que je vois George ?'_

Les Jumeaux Weasley venaient de s'arrêter à la table des trois gryffondors qui avaient alors levé la tête. Les deux élèves de sixième années arboraient un air moqueur et reprirent d'un ton suffisant :

'_- Je crois bien. Il semblerait qu'il y ait du Percyflage dans l'air, mon cher Fred.'_

'_- En effet George. Ron, nous devons te dire que tu nous déçois de plus en plus !' _ s'était alors enquit Fred Weasley. Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent en souriant.

Ron, outré, fit une grimace.

'_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?_ demanda Hermione suspecte.

_' - Et bien, nous vous avons observé tout à l'heure et nous nous sommes dis que vous méritiez maintenant une pause. C'est bien cela George ?_

_- Tout à fait. Nous avons récupéré des crèmes à la cuisine, à l'instant, _précisa-t-il,_ et nous nous sommes dis que cela serait plus agréable de les partager.'_

_- Mais...' _s'apprêtait à dire Hermione tandis que les jumeaux leurs tendirent les crèmes.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Mme Pince la bibliothécaire fondit sur eux et leur vociféra qu'il était interdit de manger dans ce lieu. Les cinq élèves sous l'assaut de projectiles de toutes sortes se précipitèrent alors vers la sortie et abandonnèrent leur recherche de la journée sur le lieu du délit.

Une fois dans les couloirs, Hermione se retourna vers les deux jumeaux et leur adressa un regard lourd de reproche. Pour la jeune sorcière, se faire expulser de la bibliothèque était un crime passible de la court du Magenmagot.

'_- Je crois qu'il est temps de retourner à nos chaudrons, Fred, ça sent l'accusation ici._

'_- Je crois bien aussi George. Et j'ai cru repérer un sachet de chips qui me faisait fort envie.'_

Tous deux se retournèrent alors et partirent en direction de la Salle Commune.

'_- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien voulu dire par-là ?'_ demanda Ron à Harry.

Mais ce dernier haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance pour toute réponse tandis qu'Hermione rangeait ses livres dans son sac.

'_- Qu'importe ce qu'ils ont bien voulu dire, Ron. C'est sûrement encore une de leurs expériences ! Tout comme leurs crèmes d'ailleurs. Si ta mère savait ce qu'ils manigancent à Poudlard elle..'_ avait-elle finit par dire en se relevant.

'_- Hermione, ce ne sont que des farces et attrapes. Rien de bien méchant.'_ Tempéra Harry qui sentait venir la dispute.

'_- Et il y a au moins un point positif à tout ça,_ renchérit Ron d'un ton joyeux,_ plus de bibliothèque ! Enfin, pour aujourd'hui...' _précisa-t-il après avoir croisé le regard d'Hermione. _' Allons prendre l'air.'_

'_- Et on en profitera pour aller voir Hagrid.'_ déclara Harry.

Tous trois s'accordèrent sur ce point et entreprirent de rejoindre la parc enneigé. Ils avaient quasiment atteint les portes d'entrée de l'école quand Hermione qui farfouillait dans son sac s'arrêta.

'_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'_ demanda Harry.

'_- J'ai oublié le livre que j'étais en train de lire à la bibliothèque'_ répondit-elle.

'_- Rho, c'est qu'un livre Hermione ! Tu le reprendras demain.'_ dit alors Ron. Hermione, offensée, le regarda effarée.

'_- Non, mais je voulais le lire ce soir. Partez devant, je vais essayez de le récupérer. Peut-être que Madame Pince ne me dira rien. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.'_

'_- Qui ne tente pas un Botruc n'a pas de baguette'_ ironisa Ron pour toute réponse.

Et elle repartit en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle était sur le point de rentrer dans la pièce lorsque Viktor Krum en sortit. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent, surpris de cette rencontre inattendue.

'_- Bonjourrr Herrrmion',_ dit-il dans un sourire gauche.

Son cœur s'affola et elle se sentit rougir.

'_- Bonjour Viktor' _répondit-elle dans un sourire gêné.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans dire d'autres mots. Attendant que l'un ose ajouter autre chose. Puis Viktor Krum sembla se rappeler un détail et se mit à inspecter les livres qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il sortit alors le grimoire d'Herbert Littlespoon qu'Hermione était en train de lire avant que la bibliothécaire ne les chasse et il lui tendit le livre

'_- Tu l'avais laissé surrr la table. J'ai pensé que tu en aurrrais besoin.'_

Son cœur battit encore plus fort. _'respire Hermione... respire'._

Son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire et elle accepta le livre en le remerciant.

'_- Je voulais aussi que tu me confirrrmes pourrr l'invitation... Le Bal.._

_- C'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte'_ s'était-elle empressé de répondre en souriant davantage - si cela lui était possible.

Viktor Krum semblait alors se sentir revivre et sourit en repoussant une mèche.

Comment avait-elle pu lui trouver un air grognon ?

Il était sur le point de lui parler lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

'_- Krrrum !'_

Un élève de Durmstrang s'impatientait au bout du couloir.

'_- Je... Il faut que je rrretourrrne au vaisseau de Durrrmstrrrang pourrr voirrr notrrre dirrrecteurrr.'_ Dit-il manifestement déçu.

'_- Oh... Oui. Bonne journée alors.' _

Le sorcier la salua en retour et se dirigea vers le parc non sans lui avoir adressé un sourire, qu'elle trouva charmant, avant de partir. Hermione le regardait s'éloigner tout en restant agréablement surprise, le livre dans les mains. Elle se sentait incroyablement légère. Emportée par une ivresse d'optimisme. Viktor Krum était le premier garçon à la voir en tant que fille, et non comme une Miss-je-sais-tout, et cette perspective l'enchantait. Et son cœur également.

_**  
**_

'_- Hermione, arrête de gigoter ! Comment veux-tu que je te coiffe si tu n'arrête pas de bouger !' _s'écriait Ginny qui essayait tant bien que mal de suivre Hermione dans toute la chambre, brosse et fer à lisser en main.

'_- Mais je n'y peux rien ! Je n'arrive pas à tenir en place, ça m'agace ! Franchement est-ce qu'on est obligé de faire tout un bazar pour une coiffure ?'_

'_- Oui on est obligé ! Premièrement parce que tes cheveux sont aussi emmêlés que ceux d'une Vélane en furie. Deuxièmement parce que ce n'est pas n'importe quel jour. Et troisièmement parce que tu accompagnes un champion ! Maintenant arrête de bouger où je te les colore en vert-serpentard à l'aide ma baguette.'_

'_- J'aimerai bien voir ça !'_ rigola Hermione qui se détendit sous la remarque.

La chambre des gryffondors étaient dans le plus grand désordre, livres, cahiers, chemisiers, chaussettes, maquillages, boites de Tampax, tous traînaient de part et d'autres de la pièce. Ce qui dans un autre jour aurait rendu Hermione hystérique mais elle s'efforçait maintenant de garder un calme plus ou moins olympien afin que Ginny puisse œuvrer en toute tranquillité. Lorsque Ginny avait arraché à Hermione le nom de son cavalier elle avait alors insisté pour lui faire 'une tête présentable' et cette dernière s'était laissé convaincre. Seulement les cheveux d'Hermione étaient peu disposés à coopérer dans toute tentative de lissage et elles avaient du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il leur fallait bien plus de temps que de raisonnable. Et pour le moment, hormis l'anarchie ménagère, rien n'avait changé. Les deux filles allaient s'attaquer à la chevelure rebelle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown firent leur entrée.

'_- Il y a eu une tornade ?'_ dit Lavande en essayant d'enjamber un tas de pulls et de cotons démaquillants.

'_- Non, j'essaie de faire du rangement'_ répondit Ginny le plus simplement du monde. _'Vous revenez déjà vous préparer ?'_

'_- On ne fait que prendre nos affaires. On va s'habiller chez les poursuiveuses. Angelina Johnson veut bien nous maquiller ',_ annonça Parvati.

'_- Disons qu'elle veut surtout profiter de l'occasion pour glaner des informations sur Harry'_ rajouta Lavande en se moquant de sa camarade tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

L'amie du jeune sorcier avait affirmé qu'elle ne dévoilerait rien sur lui quoiqu'il se passe. Ce qui, venant d'Hermione ne laissait pas le moyen d'un quelconque compromis.

Harry.

Comme si lui se souciait de ce genre de détail. Lui, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Cho Chang.

Hermione s'en était aperçut l'année précédente. Il suffisait d'observer. Et de découvrir comment il la regardait. Comment son visage semblait s'illuminer en sa présence.

Elle l'avait compris. Elle, qui s'inquiétait chaque fois qu'il se trouvait face au danger. Elle encore, qui angoissait lorsqu'il se trouvait face à la Mort. Elle, pour finir, qui espérait plus que quiconque de le voir enfin heureux.

Que leur réserverait encore les temps à venir ?

Hermione sortit brutalement de ses songes quand la porte se referma. Parvati et Lavande avaient pris leurs toilettes et étaient sorties de la chambre - après avoir trébuché par deux fois sur les diverses affaires.

'_- Bon, à nous deux !'_ s'exclama Ginny en brandissant le fer à lisser.

Le travail fut loin d'être aisé mais elle réussit à dompter la crinière à l'aide du fer, de la brosse mais également d'un sort de lissage et de potions capillaires Lissenplis. Et c'est au bout de deux heures interminables que tous les nœuds parvinrent à disparaître. Hermione enfila alors sa robe bleu pervenche, qui heureusement se passait par le bas, et Ginny lui appliqua du maquillage.

'_- Ne me transforme pas en pot de peinture !'_ menaça-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ce à quoi Ginny répondit en soupirant. Une fois le maquillage posé elle se recula et jaugea son travail en opinant de la tête.

'_- Je crois que j'ai réussit à te rendre présentable'_ la taquina-t-elle._' Va donc regarder mon chef-d'œuvre pendant que je me prépare.'_ Et elle partit de suite à la recherche de sa robe sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre.

Hermione hésita puis se dirigea vers le miroir. Elle leva la tête et resta sous le choc, la bouche ouverte sous la surprise de se découvrir ainsi parée. Jamais elle n'avait auparavant prêté attention à l'image qu'elle pouvait renvoyer. Jamais elle ne s'était vu ainsi. D'ordinaire elle ne faisait que passer en coup de vent devant le miroir ne serait-ce que pour voir si son chemisier était bien mis. Mais ô grand jamais elle ne s'était préparé avec tant de soin. En se regardant de droite à gauche elle parvint même à se trouver belle. Qui aurait pu le croire ?

En se retournant elle se retrouva face à Ginny qui avait fini de se préparer et qui la regardait de nouveau de la tête au pied.

'_- Ginny, faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour te préparer aussi vite.'_

_- Oh, c'est très simple, _répondit-elle_. Au Terrier, nous étions neuf pour deux salles de bain, ça laisse pas vraiment le choix..'_

Et toutes deux se mirent à rire. Ginny reprit alors son sérieux et assura :

'_- Je crois bien que ce soir, tu vas faire tomber des têtes.'_


	2. Dinde aux marrons et Envie

**Résumé général** : Vacances de Noël de la quatrième année. Quel sera le choix d'Hermione ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Hermione confirme à Krum qu'elle sera sa partenaire. Elle se prépare en compagnie de Ginny.

_(Tiens... me demande si je pourrai faire des résumés encore plus court pendant que j'y suis...Comment ça, ça se voit que je n'aime pas trop les résumés :-P )_

**Disclaimer** : Maiiis euuuhh... Je sais bien que tout est J.K.Rowling. Loin de moi l'idée de m'accaparer quoi que ce soit.

**Note** : Vous le remarquerez, dans ce chapitre nous quittons momentanément le point de vue d'Hermione pour un autre _(que vous reconnaîtrez bien vite)_. Mais nous retrouvons notre Miss dans le prochain chapitre. Ce qui veut dire, et oui, je viens de me vendre, qu'il y aura un autre chapitre _(elle est bien loin maintenant l'idée de mon OS lol...)._

_****__  
_

_****__- - __- - - - - - - - - __- - - - - - __- - - - - - __- - - _**_- - __- - - - - - - - - __- - - - - - __- - - - - - __- - -_**_**  
Petites réponses à mes reviewers :**_

___(Vouiiii des reviews. Merciiiii. Suis ravie que ça vous plaise. Encore ! Encore !)_

**AndromedaLN et Violette ou ceresse :** Et oui vous aviez raison . Il faut dire que je ne l'avais pas gâtée non plus cette pauvre _Pit'_ avec mon NCO. J'essaie en effet, _Andro_, de me faire la main avant d'attaquer une Fic plus importante.

**Pit' :** Ne me mets pas la pression toi aussi _(mais non Androoooo on t'aime bien)_. Attention la fille quand même, je sens que tu prends un mauvais tournant... Attention...

**Loufette :** Je dois visiblement avoir l'âme romantique en ce moment car je ne fais que des points de vue et des problématiques sur la romance :-P. Je quitte pour ce chapitre Hermione, pour la retrouver plus tard. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue de ce changement.

**Crookshank :** Je dois avouer que je suis une experte en remodelage, même apres avoir posté il faut toujours que je vérifie jusqu'à la moindre lettre en italique. Et si un mot ne me plait pas je peux me refaire l'edit rien que pour ça. Maniaque ? Noooonnnnnnnn lol _(bon juste un petit-petit peu on va dire)._

**Virg05 :** J'espère être sur la bonne voie :-D._  
_

**Vava cracra, Anacofleb, Steffyitsme**** et Hermione 46 :** Voici donc cette suite._  
****__- - __- - - - - - - - - __- - - - - - __- - - - - - __- - - _**_- - __- - - - - - - - - __- - - - - - __- - - - - - __- - -  
_**

_****__  
_

___**Chapitre 2 – Dinde aux marrons et Envie**_

Hermione était assise à la table de Gryffondor et était en grande discussion avec LUI.

Viktor Krum.

Ce joueur de Bulgarie imbu de lui-même. Ce Mage Noir en puissance. Oui, car cela se savait de tous, et pas besoin de lire Le Gazette du Sorcier pour en être sûr. Les élèves de Durmstrang étaient tous de sales petits Mangemorts dans l'âme. Des hypocrites, des tordus, des excités de la Magie Noire. Il suffisait pour cela de voir cet espèce de gargouille graisseuse de Karkaroff copain comme gnomes avec Severus Rogue.

Et Elle discutait avec Lui ouvertement. Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là ?

Il regarda sa Bièraubeurre d'un air dégoûté. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il levait le bras pour la porter à la bouche en regardant la table des Champions et la rebaissait avant d'avoir pu dépasser le menton. Finalement il reposa la bouteille sur la table et inspecta son assiette.

Vide.

Il n'avait pas encore passé commande, trop occupé à regarder ce qui se passait alentours. Il prit le menu magique à côté de lui et tapa trois fois du doigt dessus. Sitôt les différents plats apparurent en lettres dorées. Suivant la façon dont vous les abordiez, les menus pouvaient vous inscrire les plats de différentes manières, faire des énigmes, les inscrire en code ou dans une langue étrangère, voire vous insulter. Neville, assis à ses côtés s'efforçait à parler avec le sien d'une voix désespérée _'S'il te plait donne moi mes plats...'_ – ce qui ne servait à rien – car ce dernier refusait catégoriquement d'inscrire la moindre lettre. Ginny amusé lui tendit le sien.

_'- Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui faire à ce pauvre menu ?'_ dit-elle

_'- Je... Je me suis assis dessus sans faire attention'_ répondit un Neville gêné qui baissait les yeux.

Des rires résonnèrent alors à la table. Neville était l'étourdi de Gryffondor et ses habituelles maladresses avaient coutume de réjouir les occupants de la maison – qui préféraient prendre cela à la rigolade.

_'- C'est bien beau tout ça mais comment on fait pour avoir les plats ?'_ ajouta Ginny dans un sourire.

_'- Aucune idée'_ répondit Fred qui inspectait son assiette sous tous les angles depuis un bon moment.

_'- Et c'est pas faute d'avoir tenté'_ précisa son jumeau qui se relevait de dessous la table.

_'- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais sous la table ?'_ s'indigna Alicia Spinnet.

_'- Je regardais s'il y avait un mécanisme Moldu dessous. Papa nous en avait parlé une fois...'_

_'- Mouai c'est ça...'_

_'- Quoi ?'_ demanda George intrigué.

Et dans une soudaine illumination il se mit à rigoler et ajouta :

_'-Tu croyais que je regardais sous ta robe ?' _dit-il dans un fou rire. _'Ah mais pour ça pas besoin de se baisser, juste d'un sort de double vue...'_ précisa-t-il.

_'- Moui bien plus pratique..'_ affirma son jumeau distraitement. Il était toujours en train de regarder son assiette.

Et toutes les filles de la table firent de gros yeux et se scandalisèrent. Des _'QUOI ?'_ et des _'Vous êtes dégoûtants !'_ résonnèrent à la table et les garçons devinrent hilares. Ce qui offusquaient de plus belle la gente féminine.

Il se força à sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc ce soir ?

_'- Oh regardez !'_ s'exclama alors Lee Jordan. _'Dumbledore a passé sa commande en parlant à son assiette !'_

_'- Ah ? Mais on avait essayé ça..'_ rajouta Fred vexé.

_'- Ah non, non.. Je rectifie'_ dit Angelina Johnson, _'tu as dit "Passe-moi mon plat espèce de troll boueux !" '_

_'- Tiens... j'ai du m'emporter, d'habitude je réserve ce petit nom à Rogue...'_ marmonna-t-il dans ses pensées.

Et tous approuvèrent en s'esclaffant que ce surnom allait comme un gant de dragon au professeur de potions. Ils prirent ensuite commande et les plats apparurent remplissant les assiettes. Fred et George tentèrent de demander du Whisky-Pur-Feu à leurs verres - sans succès - mais comme ils se justifièrent _'Fallait bien essayer'_.

Il regarda alors de nouveau son assiette et demanda 'Dinde aux marrons' et le plat prit place soudainement dans son couvert dans un flot d'étincelles dorées. Mais il n'avait pas faim. Une boule lui coinçait au fond de la gorge. Les bruits alentours, les discussions se perdaient en brouhaha général alors qu'il se retrouvait seul devant cette assiette, comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait que lui et l'objet qui était devant lui. Mais pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à respirer tout d'un coup...

_'- Est-ce que ça va Ron ?'_ lui demanda Ginny assise à côté de lui.

Il leva la tête et sembla la voir pour la première fois depuis la soirée. Et il ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de sa question. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle ça ? Est-ce que cela ne se voyait pas ? Bien-sûr que ça allait. Il déglutit difficilement et se força à sourire.

_'- Oui, très bien. Je me demandais si j'avais fait le bon choix... Pour la dinde'_, précisa-t-il.

Ginny sembla surprise de la réponse et le regarda en plissant des yeux.

_'- Mais qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête de me regarder comme ça'_ grogna-t-il.

_'- Et je te regarde comment ?'_ demanda Ginny qui semblait s'en amuser.

Mais il ne répondit pas, grogna et détourna la tête d'un air agacé en balayant la table du regard. Il put entendre Ginny rigoler mais il fit semblant de rien – et évita soigneusement de recroiser son regard. Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient être agaçantes ces filles quand elles s'y mettaient !

Exceptionnellement pour le Bal, la disposition de la Grande Salle avait été remanié. Les tables des quatre maisons avaient laissé place à des centaines plus petites, et rondes, pouvant accueillir une douzaine de personnes. Il s'était alors retrouvé à une table composés exclusivement de Gryffondors excepté de sa partenaire, Padma Patil. Cette dernière assise à sa gauche était en grande discussion avec Lavande Brown sur l'art de lire dans les feuilles de thés. De la divination. Encore de la divination. Si Harry entendait ça, Ron serait presque sûr qu'il en penserait pas moins. Il poussa un soupir et regarda de nouveau la table des Champions.

Harry était en train d'observer Fleur Delacour qui tapait sur la table. Les yeux de Ron s'attardèrent sur la jeune française un moment.

_'- Ron, toi qu'a vu la scène, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?'_ demanda Fred la bouche pleine et en le désignant d'une cuisse de poulet.

_'- De quoi ?'_ dit-il en se retournant vers lui.

_'- De la façon dont Maugrey traite les fouines'_ précisa son jumeau qui se servait une nouvelle fois de la Bièraubeurre.

_'- Ce que j'en penses ? Qu'il a pas dû la faire rebondir assez fort cette saleté de bestiole écaillée !'_ s'énerva-t-il.

_'- Sans vouloir blâmer Malefoy, il a quand même des manières d'enseigner un peu spéciales ce prof'_ ajouta Ginny après une bouchée de goulasch.

_'- Je trouve que c'est un excellent prof'_ répondit Angelina. _'Lupin était déjà très bon, mais faut avouer que cette année les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal deviennent de plus en plus passionnants'._

_'- Moui'_, dit Lee entre deux bouchées, _'faut dire qu'entre Quirrell et Lockhart on n'avait pas été vraiment gâté.'_

_'- Oh non, Lockhart était un prof intéressant !'_ protestèrent Lavande, Alicia et Padma.

Les garçons se mirent alors à râler et pousser des jurons sur leur ancien professeur.

_'- Lockhart était un sombre crétin'_ rectifia Ron.

_'- En tout cas, tant que Maugrey ne réserve ce genre de traitement qu'aux joueurs des Serpentards, je trouve ça très très bien. Remarque.. non, à TOUS les Serpentards'_, dit Katie Bell.

La table approuvèrent la remarque et la discussion dériva en anecdotes sur les _'malheurs-occasionnés-par-mégarde'_ à la maison de Salazar. Il se révéla que les jumeaux n'étaient pas les seuls à posséder des Farces Spéciales Serpentards et que même Neville, pourtant assez effacé lors de la discussion sur Maugrey, avait à l'égard de la maison adverse une langage qui en étonna plus d'un. Le repas fut animé et les rires nombreux. Les jumeaux tentèrent même de placer insidieusement des Crèmes Canaris au moment du dessert, mais ces dernières étaient dorénavant trop bien connues des Gryffondors pour qu'ils se laissent berner. Même Padma échappa à la farce grâce à Lavande qui au dernier moment lui retira la crème des mains. Ce qui ne manqua de faire râler les jumeaux qui attendaient que la surprise fasse son effet.

Les estomacs remplis, les conversations se firent plus énervées dans l'attente de l'ouverture du Bal. Seamus Finnigan, assis auprès de Lavande, s'était retourné et parlait des Crécerelles de Kenmare avec Dean Thomas qui se trouvait à la table voisine. Lavande et Padma parlaient toujours Divination tandis que ses frères et le reste de la table reparlaient avec énervement des matchs de la Coupe du Monde Quidditch.

Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite et buvait sa Bièraubeurre. Il s'était forcé à manger quelques bouchées afin d'échapper aux questions de Ginny qui, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ne cessait de lui jeter des regards interrogateurs. Il n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait ? Il avait bien le droit de ne pas être content. Depuis quand ne pas avoir envie de rigoler ou de faire la fête était un crime ? C'était pas non plus une maladie à ce qu'il sache.

Pas aujourd'hui. Pas ce soir. Il n'avait pas envie de faire comme tout le monde. Il ne se sentait pas le cœur à participer à la conversation. Il n'avait pas envie d'être heureux. Il ne pouvait pas. Il se sentait sourd. En dehors de tout. Eloigné de tout. De toute façon tout ce qui l'entourait lui paraissait sans aucun intérêt, de ce Bal ridicule à sa robe effilochée. C'était une bien belle mascarade.

Ron était en train de se demander combien de temps allait encore durer cette soirée lorsque le professeur Dumbledore se leva et attendit que le silence se fit – ce qui ne tarda pas. Quelques élèves se risquèrent à chuchoter mais le directeur attendit que les importuns se taisent avant de prendre la parole et ces derniers menacés par les nombreux regards accusateurs se turent.

_'- Maintenant que les estomacs sont remplis, place à la fête !'_, des acclamations approuvèrent la phrase et Dumbledore sourit en attendant que le silence s'installe de nouveau. _'Je vais vous demander à tous de vous lever et de vous écarter des tables que l'on puisse arranger la salle.'_

Tous, dans l'attente du bal imminent, se mirent debout et s'éloignèrent des tables rondes. Des murmures et des voix enjouées se demandaient ce qu'envisageait de faire le directeur lorsque ce dernier fit un geste de la main. Toutes les tables et chaises, hormis celle des Champions, lévitèrent au dessus des têtes des élèves qui les regardèrent bouche ouverte. Les objets se déplacèrent ensuite dans la voie des airs et vinrent se placer sur la droite dans une descente ralentie.

_'- Ah ça, il nous l'avait encore jamais fait'_ commenta George. _'On est loin de la petite bataille de table de Bill et Charlie cet été...'_

_'- Remarque on devrait peut-être essayer de faire voler autant d'objet aux prochaines vacances...'_ remarqua Fred.

_'- Vous avez pas le droit...'_ les taquina Ginny en souriant.

_'- Mais tais-toi donc Weasley !'_ dit Fred en la chamaillant et en la menaçant d'une Praline Longue Langue. Ginny fit alors de gros yeux et tenta d'échapper à son frère en criant _'Nonnn'_ entre deux fou rires mais ce dernier la coursa et son jumeau vint alors la bloquer. Ils tentaient de lui faire avaler le bonbon magique de force quand les trois poursuiveuses vinrent à la rescousse de la rouquine. Katie réussit alors à récupérer, avec l'aide d'Angelina et d'Alicia, la Praline des mains de Fred après un combat acharné. Son jumeau râla que le combat n'était pas équitable mais Ginny eut le dernier mot en affirmant qu'il ne l'était pas plus au début et lui tira la langue _(qui avait une taille normale)_.

_'- Tout ça est très sympathique...'_ dit Lavande une fois que la lutte se fut calmée. _'Mais en attendant on fait quoi en plein milieu de la salle, on se fait une partie d'échec ?'_ demanda-t-elle aux autres.

La plupart n'avaient pas bougé et ils se regardèrent. Le groupe-Longue-Langue en profita pour se donner des derniers coups de coudes en se faisant des remarques.

_'- Allons rejoindre les tables...'_ proposa timidement Neville en montrant de la tête des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers elles. _'Je crois que c'est aux Champions d'ouvrir le bal de toute façon...'_

_'- Exact !'_ renchérirent les filles, pour qui ce genre de détail n'avait pas de mystère.

Les onze gryffondors et la Serdaigle rejoignirent alors les tables rondes en attendant que les festivités commencent. Sur ces dernières avaient été déposées en leur centre des bouteilles de Bièraubeurres qui, lorsqu'elles étaient enlevées, étaient magiquement remplacées de suite. Les jumeaux s'apprêtaient à remplir la table de bouteilles lorsque des murmures se firent et que les têtes se tournèrent vers le directeur. Dumbledore prit alors la parole et dit avec un air ravi _'Musique !'_ et les Bizarr' Sisters entrèrent dans la grande salle sous les acclamations des élèves, du mois ceux d'entre eux qui les connaissaient, et allèrent s'installer sur l'estrade composée d'instruments de musiques que le directeur avait fait apparaître lors de la Bataille-Longue-Langue.

Mais quel vacarme ! Tout ça pour un groupe de musique !

Ron regarda la table des Champions et son poing se referma plus fermement autour de la bouteille de Bièraubeurre. Les Champions et leurs partenaires se levèrent et s'avancèrent ensuite vers le centre de la Grande Salle. La plupart des têtes était tourné vers eux. Le regard de Ron passa de Harry à Hermione. Puis à Krum. Il put entendre de loin les ricanements de Dean et de Seamus qui faisaient des signes à Harry en lui criant _'Vas-y ! Tu peux y arriver Harry ! Encore un pas !'_ mais son attention était tourné vers le 'couple'.

Mais où est-ce qu'Hermione avait appris à danser ? Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à ce qu'il s'en souvienne. Pourquoi ne leur en avait-elle pas parlé d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi... Enfin... Comment pouvait-elle danser avec LUI. LUI Là ! Il avait dû lui jeter un sort. Elle n'aurait jamais acceptée autrement. Non. D'ailleurs elle le trouvait... comment disait-elle déjà ? _'grognon'_ ? _'grincheux'_ ?_ 'geignard'_ ? _'grande gueule'_ ?

_'- Vous m'accordez cette danse très chère ?'_ demanda Fred en faisant une courbette devant Angelina.

_'- Mais avec grand plaisir Monseigneur...'_ répondit-elle avec une révérence. Et ils s'éloignèrent vers le milieu de la salle en s'avançant sur les pas d'un Tango, fonçant délibérément vers les personnes qui se trouvaient malheureusement sur leur chemin.

Il regardait Hermione danser et ne s'était pas aperçut que les autres élèves s'étaient levés autour de lui pour remplir la salle. Il pouvait entendre Padma taper nerveusement des doigts sur la table mais il s'en fichait. Il sentait qu'elle s'impatientait car elle ne cessait de changer de position toutes les trente secondes. Mais elle risquait d'attendre longtemps car il ne comptait pas bouger le moins du monde de sa chaise. Alors ça non !

Puis les Bizarr' Sisters vinrent à jouer des rythmes plus endiablés.

Il resta assis à contempler Hermione d'un regard noir. Comment pouvait-elle s'amuser ? D'ailleurs s'amusait-elle vraiment ou était-elle juste polie ?

Ron n'aperçut même pas Harry qui venait de s'installer à la table. Pas plus lorsque ce dernier lui adressa la parole.

Non.

Il fulminait. Il enrageait. Il arrachait nerveusement l'étiquette de sa bouteille.

Il but une gorgée de Bièraubeurre et s'énerva de plus belle.

C'était donc pour ça qu'elle était partie se préparer trois heures à l'avance !

C'était pour accompagner un... Un rival d'Harry. Un joueur de Quidditch bêcheur, un massacreur d'œufs de dragons. Un sale petit...

Il se redressa sur sa chaise, sentit son cœur s'affoler brusquement et l'adrénaline monter en lui. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça à Harry ?

Hermione se dirigea vers eux et vint s'asseoir à la table.  
_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**  
**

Voila _'Finite Incantatem'_ le chapitre.  
Alors est-ce que ce dernier point de vue vous a plu ? _(eh eh! Je l'aime bien ce petit Ron... que voulez-vous, je ne pouvais résister à l'envie de le mettre en scène... Et d'ailleurs nous allons le retrouver dans euh... deux chapitres. Si si.)_  
Prochain épisode, Hermione donc... Nous serons toujours pendant le bal.  
(Je n'en dit pas plus sinon je vais faire mon résumé lol)


End file.
